Trivial Pursuit
Episode Six "Last time on TEENs, the kids were enrolled in a paintball war! Joanne and Noah went on a date, Sherri found them and went beserk. Ming-Lee went Rambo on her team, and Monica led her team to victory. Joanne and Sherri got in a paintball fight causing their team to lose the challenge. Then Avril entered the game on Team Zit-Heads and met her old rival Ming-Lee! In the end it was Sherri to get the boot after Alex ignored Sherri's demands. Who will go tonight this time on TEENs?" Ben announced. Alex: Okay I'm sure you're wondering why I decided to vote out Sherri. If I voted out Joanne with her, then it would have gone to a tiebreaker. What if Sherri lost? And then Noah and Joanne would have been against me because they would have known I voted against them. There was too much of a risk in voting out Joanne, it was much easier to get rid of Sherri without any backlash. "Hey Avril, how you doing girl?" Monica entered, as Avril was kicking her feet back about to take a nap. "Well I thought I might sit back and relax, but turns out I should socialize." she rolled her eyes. "Good. I wanted to talk to you about Ming-Lee!" Monica said. "The psycho asian chick? I have to sleep with one eye open in fear she'll kill me in my sleep." Avril complained. "Yes! I'm done with her, she about lost us the challenge the other day! The girl needs to go as soon as possible." Monica assured. "Well if we lose, I'll help you vote her out anyday. Can I please just get some shut eye now?" Avril asked closing her eyes. Monica: With Avril now on our team, it gives me a chance to get rid of Ming-Lee. She is way too much of a danger to our team so instead of taking out Avril for being a newcomer, I'd much rather join forces with her and get rid of Ming-Lee. "I can't believe we actually got rid of Sherri, and I didn't even have to go through a tiebreaker challenge!" Joanne cheered. "I know, it was sad seeing her go though. But she ended up being kind of a wackjob." Noah laughed. "Kind of? That girl was insane! She was so obsessive over you, it's about time she was gone." Joanne giggled. "So you can be with me more?" Noah winked. "Part of the reason..."she smiled and leaned up for another kiss. Joanne: You may ask, if I was happy that Sherri's out of the game. I'd say, heck yes. Kevin: Ever since Jamie left, I've felt really alone in the game. Monica's the bossiest person I've ever met, Ming-Lee is a psychopath, she's always off doing her own thing, Keith is just boring, and Landon is a neanderthal. I've got to get my head out of the sand and fight for myself! Now that Avril's in the game, I might have someone to help protect me! "Yo Avril! What's hanging girl?" Kevin said as he came out in a leather jacket, shades, and tight skinny jeans. Kevin: I can't be myself with her though, she ain't gonna align with a skinny nerdy kid. I gotta be cool. "Oh I haven't met you yet. What's the name?" she asked. "The name's Kev-ster. I'm here to make a proposal to you that you can't ever resist!" Kevin said "Tell me more." Avril smiled. "Everyone on dis team is rank! You and me, we gotta stick together. Monica is gonna try to get you on her side, but I'm tellin' you she is the fakest hoe you'll have to meet! And dat's what's up!" Kevin said. "Mhm. Deal. We'll have the baddest alliance yet, you gotta help get that psycho asian off my back though!" Avril replied. "I'll do anything for you babe." Kevin winked. Avril: I think it is so cute that Kevin is acting all tough to try to get closer with me! I wish he would just be himself though... Ming-Lee: WHAT? Ming-Lee saw Avril Kevin through vent. They form alliance! No. Kevin mine! Bryson and Seth were in their rooms, Bryson looked sad and distraught as Seth was coloring a picture of a butterfly that Barbara gave him. "Should the butterfly have red or yellow wings?" Seth asked. "Whatever you'd like." Bryson sighed. "What's been keeping you so down?" Seth asked as he was coloring. "Jacelin. I really like her and all, but I don't think she has the same feelings for me." Bryson sighed again. "I'm having the same problems with Charlotte, I'm positive I like her. She might like me...but I haven't had the guts to ask her out. This picture is going to be for her though." Seth smiled. "Dude we gotta get our act together and get our women! Look I'll help you with Charlotte." Bryson said and flipped the coloring page around wrote 'Will you go out with me?' and a two boxes underneath it saying Yes or No. "Just give this to Charlotte and you'll have her instantly!" Bryson smiled. "Alright! Wait how are you going to ask Jacelin out?" Seth asked. "I'll do it when it's the perfect time to." Bryson smiled. Bryson: I honestly don't know how on earth I'm going to have the guts to ask Jacelin out, at least I could help Seth with his girl. They would make a good couple. Suddenly, a huge horn is echoed through the house, and Ben is revealed at the front door. "Alright guys! It's time for the next challenge!" Ben yelled. The contestants all gathered around the front door, wondering what was going on. "Alright, so in this challenge, 3 people from each team will be playing! That means Team Text-a-Holics you have a fair advantage in this challenge. Also since this is Avril's first week, she has immunity! So decide which three will go from each team." Ben explained. "Well finally it's going to give us an even opportunity at winning the challenge." Alex started. "Yes, it's about time!" Joanne smiled. "Alright, Kevin you're gonna play. Ming-Lee you will play. And umm lets see, Avril do you mind playing?" Monica asked. "Sure, but I'm not quite sure how I'll play with her..." Avril hissed at Ming-Lee. "You threatening Ming-Lee sista?" Ming-Lee yelled. "Uhh good, Avril you can sit out and I'll play." Monica said. "Why do I have to play?" Kevin sighed. "Because if it's a smart challenge we'll need a smart person." Monica smiled. "Hey I'm smart, why is he our smart person?" Keith yelled. "Keith wouldn't you like a break from a challenge?" Monica asked. "I guess." he grumbled. "That settles it, us three will play the challenge." Monica cheered. On team Swagga, Joshua was carefully deciding the players. "How about Jacelin, Bryson, and myself?" Joshua asked. "No! I wanna play! Let me play!" Charlotte squealed. "Charlotte can take my spot in that case." Bryson offered. "Alright then, the girls and I will play." Joshua confirmed. "Yay!" Charlotte smiled. "Charlotte I have something for you!" Seth said. "AND THE CHALLENGE IS STARTING! Everyone's players ready? The rest of you will be part of the audience." Ben announced. "Can it wait?" I'm ready to play!" Charlotte yelled. "Yeah sure whatever." Seth sighed. Bryson patted him on the back as the rest of their team went away to Ben. "Just wait till after the challenge. I'm sure she'll say yes." Bryson smiled. Ben was standing in the center of the room, each group of three was next to him. And then suddenly as Ben snapped his finger, the room flipped over and Ben was in a blue suit. The groups were at stands, with red buttons on the stands. "Are you ready for TEENs TRIVIA!? A game show within a game showww!" Ben yelled. "Yes!" Charlotte was the only one to respond. "That was a rhetorical question, Charlotte." Ben laughed. Kevin: I've always wanted to be on a gameshow like this! It's soo cool! Jacelin: Umm okay, Charlotte isn't the brightest crayon in the box. I need to work on keeping her away from the button. "Alright contestants. This is how the game will work. I will ask you questions about the eliminated contestants, and contestants in the audience. Once you know the answer, hit the big red button. The first team to hit it will have the chance to answer it. Each question is worth 1 point. We will be playing to 10 points. Some questions might be worth more points, so stay tuned. Are we ready?" Ben asked. Charlotte quickly hit the button. "Yes Ben we are! Point for me!" Charlotte yipped. "That wasn't one of the questions..." Ben sighed. Ben: Sometimes I wonder why we accepted some of the contestants, we should have probably checked that their IQ wasn't in the negatives... "Anyways the first question is, which contestant won their school spelling bee?" Ben asked. Charlotte quickly hit the button! "What the crap? Do you know the answer?" Jacelin asked. "Uhh....." Charlotte thought. "Team Swagga buzzed in first, what is your answer?" Ben asked. "Umm our answer..." Joshua smiled. "Yes, your answer?" Ben said. "Tommy!" Charlotte yelled. "Wrong! Would anyone else like to take a shot at it?" Ben asked. Kevin hit the button, "The answer is Jamie!" he said. "CORRECT! One of the only things she has won in her life." Ben smiled. "Point to Team ZitHeads!" "The next question... Which contestant was charged with drinking while driving?" Ben asked. "Oooh!" Charlotte cheered and hit the button. "Charlotte do you know the answer" Ben asked. "No! But the button is soo shiny!" Charlotte cheered. "From now on if you hit the button please have an ACTUAL answer." Ben growled. Joanne hit the button. "The answer must be Zane!" she said. "Correct! ZitHeads and Text-a-Holics are tied. Next question, which contestant still sleeps with their nightlight?" Ben asked. Charlotte reached for the button, but Jacelin slapped her hand, then accidently slapping the button. "Oh my GOD! Uh? Is it Tom?" Jacelin sighed. "WRONG. Any other guesses?" Ben asked. Ming-Lee then hit the button, "Keith! Ming-Lee watch him sleep." she smiled creepily. "What? No I do not!" Keith shouted from the audience. "No audience interaction! And that is CORRECT! Team ZitHeads has 2." Ben cheered. 30 minutes Later.... Charlotte is tied up and has duct tape over her mouth sitting down still trying to hit the button. Joshua: Well after we got Charlotte settled down, it was quite easy to take up....last place. "Okay these are the scores, Team Text-a-Holics are in the lead with 9. Team ZitHeads are in 2nd place with 6. And Team Swagga has 5. This next question is worth 4 points, which is enough for ZitHeads or Text-A-Holics to win. And it's enough for the Swagga's to get back in the game! Alright the question.... Which contestant wears Bunny underwear?" Ben asked. The contestants were stumped; who would know this question? Joanne hit her button, "I'm going to guess Landon?" she asked. "Incorrect!" Ben yelled. Landon: For real? I have owls on my underwear, go HOOTERS! Charlotte then managed to take the duct tape off and hop up and slam her head onto the button. "MY BOYFRIEND!" Charlotte cheered. Seth: I was like, Charlotte has a BOYFRIEND? "Who's your boyfriend?" Ben asked. "Seth of course silly." Charlotte smiled. "In that case.... CORRECT!" Ben yelled. Seth: And then I was like, wait I have bunny underwear....and then I was like, hey! Charlotte thinks I'm her boyfriend? "That is 4 points to team Swagga, that makes Text-a-Holics and Swagga tied and team ZitHeads with 6. Good thing the next question is worth 5,000,000 points! Meaning this is anyones game!" Ben cheered. "HIT ME WITH IT!" Kevin cheered. Monica: Kevin was taking this game way out of proportion. It was like he was having a nerd-gasm or something. "Anyways the last question....the hardest question.... Who was the first person..........voted out??? " Ben asked. Joanne then slapped the button! "ZANE!" she shouted. "NOO!" Kevin screamed. Kevin: Yeah I didn't really care about the challenge anyways, I wanted to make sure that Ming-Lee was gone though. To make Avril's stay a bit more pleasant. "Correct! Which means that team TEXT-A-HOLICs wins the challenge! And will not be down to 2 this week. But with team Swagga in second place, and team ZitHeads in last. Team ZitHeads will be sending someone home. I'll see you at elimination! Peace!" Ben said and snapped his fingers, and then the room flipped back over and the room was a normal sitting room again. Joanne: I answered like nearly all those questions, Noah and Alex were pretty slow...good thing they chose me over Sherri to stay in the game. Or they'd be voting another person out. "Umm hey Charlotte, you did good in the challenge." Seth blushed. "Thanks" Charlotte smiled. "So when did we start dating?" Seth asked. "When we held hands that one day... I only hold hands with my boyfriends." Charlotte giggled. "Really? Well I'd love to be your boyfriend! I made you this picture. You can ignore the back of it I guess." Seth smiled. "Aww its a butterfly! Just like that one that you murdered and Ming-Lee ate!" Charlotte smiled. "Yes it resembles our relationship, butterflies fly high in the sky and so will we. Hopefully it won't be eaten by Ming-Lee though..." Seth sighed. "Oh that is so romantic Seth!" Charlotte smiled and then kissed him. Bryson then stopped watching the two from the corner. Bryson: My work here is done... now all I'd like is to date Jacelin now. "Alright everyone knows the plan right?" Monica asked. "Vote the physco out?" Landon asked. "Yes! The quicker she is gone, the quicker we can dominate this game." Monica laughed. "But now that Avril's in the game? Should we get rid of her next week?" Keith asked. "Psh no! I was thinking about bringing her to jury. She looks like a good pawn we can keep in the game." Monica smiled. "But what if we keep losing? The Text-a-Holics have 3 left on their team. What if we get down to 3?" Keith asked. "We'll go over that obstacle when we reach it. Duh." Monica said. Keith: For some reason, I have a feeling that Monica might be not fully on my side. I need to find a way to be able to control her. She's just power hungry. Meanwhile Kevin was flexing for Avril, "Yup how do you like that?" Kevin asked. "Just stop Kevin. Stop." Avril said. "What's the matter?" he asked. "I would be way more into you if you were just yourself. Instead of pretending to be some macho guy." Avril said. "I'm sorry, I just thought this would be the only way you could ever like a guy like me." Kevin sighed. "When I saw you up on the stage tonight, being all nerdy. That would be the guy I'd fall for. Not some poser. Posers are just not cool." Avril said. "Wait? You like me?" Kevin asked. "Uh yeah." Avril bit her lip. "I was only acting like this so you'd be in an alliance with me. I didn't think you'd actually like me!" Kevin gasped. "So you don't find me attractive at all?" Avril asked. "Well I find you attractive... I guess I never actually thought about dating you before. I've never dated anyone." Kevin thought. "Well. Vote out Ming-Lee tonight. I'm gonna go to my room." Avril sighed. "Avril wait! Maybe I'm not ready to date anyone now, but perhaps in the future?" Kevin asked. "Yeah perhaps." Avril said and then walked off. Avril: To think he actually liked me! Kevin: To think she actually liked me.... wow... thats crazy!! Elimination Ceremony: "Well it's that time again! Time to eliminate someone. Well not Avril, this is her first time and she has immunity!" Ben said. "Anyways you have only been here once, and that was a very dramatic elimination, with a new member on your team how is this going to turn out?" Ben asked. "Hopefully, it'll go by FASTER. I have to go and do my nails if you don't MIND." Monica growled. "Fine. Everyone go and make your votes." Ben said. Avril: It is my honor to say, goodbye Ming-Lee! Keith: Well whatever, I vote out Ming-Lee. Kevin: Ming-Lee it's your time to hit the road. "Well that was quick, you guys really wanna get this elimination over with? Aye? Well I'll count the votes, first vote..............Ming-Lee ..............second vote.......Ming-Lee ..........................third vote Ming-Lee ......................and with four votes that is enough, the person eliminated is.............Ming-Lee! It's the end of the road." Ben cheered. "Correction! Ming-Lee has immunity IDOL!" Ming-Lee smiled and held out a golden statue of Ben. Keith: There's immunity idols? "WOAH! What do we have here? It looks like Ming-Lee is actually, not voted out, she is SAFE!" Ben gasped. "WHAT? That can't be! She can't be safe!" Avril gasped. "Instead the person eliminated is the only other vote besides Ming-Lee......it is folded up into a tiny ball......thanks Ming." Ben sighed. "Hurry up!" Monica yelled. "And the person eliminated is.........KEVIN!" Ben stated. Everyone in the room was shocked. No one had anything to say about it. "What? This can't be..." Kevin's jaw dropped. "Why me Ming?" he asked. "Because you with Ming-Lee's enemy!" Ming-Lee screamed and then a puff of smoke covered her and she vanished. "I'm so sorry Kevin!" Avril sighed. "Me too, the psychopath was supposed to go. No one saw this coming..." Monica actually put on a sad face. "Well goodbye guys! I wish you luck in the rest of the game! I wish I was still playing, but I had the best time! You are amazing people!" Kevin said, as Johan was dragging him from the room. "Bye Kevin!" Avril waved and then Kevin was thrown into the dungeon. "Wow! That was shocking! Now that the contestants have realized the idols are in the house how will this affect the rest of the game? Or did Ming-Lee find the only idol? Avril and Ming-Lee are still on the same team! How will that go? And now that Seth and Charlotte are a couple, how will that interfere with the guys alliance? All this and more! NEXT TIME ON TEENs!" Ben shouted. Category:Teens Episodes